tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Skyrim
The Kingdom of Skyrim was a sovereign nation in the northernmost part of Tamriel. Originally ruled by a High King or Queen, Skyrim was destroyed and split into several competing realms after the Interregnum in the second era. For many years, the kings of Skyrim's holds fought for control, but the dominant realm was Haafingar, ruled by the Fairhairs. A third-generation Fairhair named Edith I eventually conquered more than half of Skyrim's de jure territories, which led her to declare herself High Queen like the days of old. Thus, Skyrim was reformed. After three generations of rulers, Skyrim eventually faced a brutal plague known as the Knahaten flu. It spread throughout all of Skyrim and killed millions of commoners and nobles alike. Countless noble families were wiped out, leaving many lands unowned and unclaimed. Skyrim was sent into a state of utter chaos and war as no law or order existed. The High King himself, Sjoring I, was eventually killed by the flu, along with his entire line. The plague is widely known as the largest mass-death event in Tamriel's history. Creation Following the creation of House Fairhair, King Balgruuf of Hjaalmarch vowed to unite Skyrim as a single kingdom. He set out on a massive conquest to do just that, though his life was cut short by disease. Two generations later, with his granddaughter Edith, Skyrim was finally formed. Though it was not fully united, Edith claimed that she was High Queen after conquering the majority of its territories. War and Assassination Edith did not last long as Skyrim's queen, as she died a few years later from old age. Her death brought on High King Torsten, her oldest son, as the new ruler. He was not particularly popular and was assassinated by unknown assailants two years after his coronation. Thankfully, he left an heir - Sjoring - who took over upon his father's sudden death. Multiple regions of Skyrim still claimed independence in the face of a High King (namely The Rift and Winterhold), and fought actively to ensure that they remained free. Sjoring's armies conquered a great deal of The Rift, but fought a fruitless campaign against Winterhold during a particularly intense winter that wiped out almost all of his armies. The Knahaten Plague Later in Sjoring's rule, tragedy befell Skyrim when the Knahaten Flu arrived. The flu, supposedly originating from Argonia, was proven to be incredibly deadly: many died within a day, and some within a few hours. Within a year, the flu struck every territory in Skyrim, and countless men, women and children died from its effects. The plague threw Skyrim into absolute chaos. Among the deaths included nearly every nobleman and their familes, leaving dozens of lands unruled without heirs. The populace fought among themselves, and Skyrim became a wasteland. Cowering from rulership, Sjoring and the remnants of his family barricaded themselves in the Blue Palace to wait out the plague. Not even they could escape its wrath, however; it finally struck Sjoring and his family, completely wiping out the Fairhair dynasty. Destruction With Skyrim's throne empty, a handful of surviving lords fought to fill its seat. By the time Sjoring died, Skyrim was a total free-for-all, with dozens of warlords fighting for territory. The final High King was Haskill Hoagbellow, originally king of The Rift, who earned the throne by conquest. He failed to last, however, after a peasant revolt led to his death. The plague finally passed, but Skyrim was broken beyond repair. It would not be until the Septims rose to power and united Tamriel that Skyrim would be under one banner again. Until then, it was a harsh, deadly place that people who valued their lives were smart to avoid. Rulers # High Queen Edith I of House Fairhair '''- Skyrim's first ruler and founder. # '''High King Torsten I of House Fairhair - Skyrim's second ruler. # High King Sjoring I of House Fairhair - Skyrim's third ruler. # High King Haskill I of House Hoagbellow - Skyrim's fourth and final ruler. Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations